Lynn Loud
|image=Lynn_Loud.png |imagesize=200px |show=''The Loud House'' |voice=Jessica DiCicco |first="Bathroom Break!!" |last= |fullname=Lynn L. Loud Jr.Overnight Success |species=Human |alias=L.J.; Lynnsanity; Strong Suit |personality= Tough, athletic, playful, cute, perky, happy, giggly, irresponsible, annoying, energetic, immature, bratty |appearance= Slender, fair skin, freckles, brown hair styled in a ponytail, a white and red long sleeved shirt with a 1 on it, red shorts with white stripes, long socks, black athletic sneakers |occupation= |home=Royal Woods, Michigan |family=Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud (parents); Lincoln Loud (brother); Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud (sisters); Albert (maternal grandfather) |pets=Charles the dog; Cliff the cat; Geo the hamster; Walt the canary |friends=Margo Roberts; Polly Pain; Francisco (crush); the Turkey Jerkies (Maya, Paula, Amy, and Diane) |enemies= |quote="Another win for Lynn!" |likes= Sports, giving Dutch ovens, winning |dislikes= Losing, being told off |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's five sisters}}Lynn L. Loud Jr. is the fifth-oldest of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters in The Loud House, at 13 years old. Named after her father, Lynn Jr. is a very energetic, athletic girl who enjoys playing every sport that exists, and even making a sport out of everything else she does. She tends to start competitions among her siblings, which tends to cause trouble for everyone because of it (even if winning is not involved). Lynn strives to be number one in every game that she plays, and typically pulls off unsportsmanlike gloating whenever she wins. Whenever she loses, she throws a tantrum, or makes excuses. Lynn is also quite superstitious, often worrying about bad luck and performing a series of good luck rituals before her games. She is also sometimes not above using underhanded tactics to win, such as distracting Lincoln when he is trying to answer a trivia question. She may be getting over this, however. In the episode "Net Gains", she is drafted onto a terrible basketball team called the Turkey Jerkies and eventually learns good sportsmanship, even congratulating her teammates despite that they ultimately lose the championship. After Lola, Lori, and Luna, she is the fourth most easily angered Loud sibling and is the most prone to physical confrontations. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she shows no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants, such as bunking in Lincoln's room in "Space Invader". Also, in "Heavy Meddle", she gets as excited as the rest of her sisters after finding out about Lincoln's romantic situation. Lynn is very superstitious and makes up ridiculous assumptions, because in "Sleuth or Consequences", where she tells Lincoln that she never "bombs the toilet" before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. This is also prominent in "Intern for the Worse", where she doesn't allow her teammate, Margo, to use the bathroom, because of the same belief. In "Cover Girls", she tells Lincoln to cover for her while she is at the batting cage to hit baseballs to avoid spring cleaning, and she said if she didn't hit the first ball, she'll have bad luck all throughout the baseball season. This is shown again in "No Such Luck", where she is shown to perform good luck rituals, and unfairly believes Lincoln is bad luck when he comes to her game and she loses, ruining her winning streak. Lynn is also very immature, as shown in "Cereal Offender" when she rides on carts in the grocery store and wrecks several aisles. Another example of her immaturity is shown in "A Tale of Two Tables", where she participated in the food fight with her siblings. Another part of this immaturity is her poor sportsmanship. When she loses, she starts throwing tantrums, and if she wins, she starts gloating at others, until someone makes her realize she's hurting their feelings. In "Middle Men", Lynn revealed that she had an extremely miserable life in her first year of middle school during the 6th grade. Back then, she was sweet and sensitive, but after being bullied multiple times, she thought that if she acted tough like everyone else, she would stop getting picked on. Although it worked, it has just caused her to become more aggressive over the years. But she is still caring and didn't want her brother or Clyde to suffer like her. Episodes focusing on Lynn * "Space Invader" * "Hand-Me-Downer" * "The Loudest Yard" * "No Such Luck" * "Lynner Takes All" * "Net Gains" * "Sitting Bull" * "Middle Men" * "Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow" Gallery Lynn-about-web.jpg The Loud House Space Invader 7 Lynn.png StillEarly.jpg The Strong Suit.png|Lynn as the Strong Suit Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (20).png|Lynn about to fling mashed potatoes. Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (47).png|Lynn picking her nose. Lynn Jr. and her voice actress Jessica DiCicco (The Loud House).jpg|Lynn Jr. and Jessica DiCicco (Face-to-face) Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (31).png|Gassy Lynn. Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (29).png|Lynn pretending to choke Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (5).png|Lynn belching Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (53).png|Lynn talking about Lori's farting problem Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (15).png|DUTCH OVEN!!! Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (41).png|'WINNER!!!' Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (23).jpg Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (56).png|Lynn eating a sandwich Lunatic Lynn.png|Lunatic Lynn Clyde and Lynn playing with the hackysack.png Lynn asking Lincoln to cover for her.png Lynn as Lisa.png Lincoln as Lynn.png Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg Lynn Jr. (The Loud House) (11).png|Lynn spit take Lynn with her football.png Lynn 2.png Loud Family on Couch.jpg loud-house-superstar-lynn-loud-16x9.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Lynn Jumping.png Lynn wins.png Loud Christmas.jpg Lincoln_outnumbering_Lynn_for_friendship.png Baseballers_outnumbering_boys.png Clown Lincoln Unicycling to his sisters.png S03E17 Get pumped!.png T.R.O.F.Y..png Lynn's reaction face.png A pair of baggy pants for the Lynnster.PNG The funniest Nicktoon moment.png Lynn and Lana are wearing back braces and panting from an exhausting job.PNG Lynn Loud waving.png Power up with the Loud siblings.jpg Sisters day by darrenrosario dcj9nv7.jpg The beach by darrenrosario dcd3q3s.jpg Play ball by darrenrosario dcf1mdv.png Whats inside by darrenrosario dcvbcp4.jpg how_to_skate_by_darrenrosario_dcv0c47.jpg References External links * * Category:Characters Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Athletes Category:Characters voiced by Jessica DiCicco Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Baseball players Category:Heroes Category:Characters with freckles